dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Shallow Breaths
} |name = Shallow Breaths |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Shallow-Breaths-Refugee.png |px = 270x360px |location = Hinterlands |start = Crossroads |end = Winterwatch Tower |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Shallow Breaths is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Once Crossroads has been claimed, ambient chatter of a distressed refugee can be heard. He is located across from the merchant on the road or walking around the fire. Once spoken to he will direct the Herald to his son, Hyndel, who has left to join the cult in the hills. Walkthrough After speaking with the refugee you can earn an extra 50 XP by finding a letter from Hyndel, describing where, and why, he has gone on a table inside the nearby home. Travel to the Dwarfson's Pass Camp and south to the Winterwatch Tower and up to the keep. The Herald will need to speak to Anais to gain access to the castle. Once inside, travel up the left ramp and crossover to the ladder upwards. Once there, speak to Hyndel. He will hand over a potion and tell the Herald to quickly take it to his father. Giving the potion to the refugee completes the quest. Rewards *44 XP *40 Influence Approval *If present when the quest is completed : : : : : *If recruited but not in the party when the quest is completed : *If you speak with Hyndel again after the quest is completed, the following approval may be earned: *''(Special)'' Elves must help each other. (Elf Inquisitor only) :: (does not need to be in active party) :: :: :: *''(Special)'' Go to your family. :: (does not need to be in active party) :: :: :: :*''(Special)'' Solas? (If Solas is in the party) :: :: (does not need to be in active party) :: Notes *Lord Berand can also be found in the keep for the quest Love Waits *A piece of the mosaic, The Fall is located at the top of the north tower along with an elven artifact which will grant 44 XP, 40 Influence and when activated *A bottle of Vint-9 Rowan's Rose is on a table near Lord Berand for the Bottles on the Wall collection. Bugs * When returning the potion, if Hyndel's father initiates the dialogue, the option to join the conversation will not appear. If the Inquisitor exits the conversation by walking away and returns later, the refugee cannot be interacted with, causing the player to be unable to finish the quest. Reloading a previous save and speaking to Hyndel's father before he has a chance to speak first is an easy fix. ** A possible fix is to stand still until Hyndel's father switches chairs, which terminates the dialogue and allows interaction. * You can speak to Hyndel and use both Special interactions and gain approval/disapproval for allies. * When a female Inquisitor speaks to Hyndel, she will use the ungrammatical, "Your father sent me her for potion." which is missing an article before 'potion'. Gallery Shallow Breaths.JPG|Hyndel is easily located on the second floor of the south tower of the keep Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Hinterland side quests